Divided
by ChocolateXFountain
Summary: -This is a story that was told to me, long ago. Once there were two friends. One of the friends was cruel and thoughtless, and treated the other friend with disdain. But the other remained by his side, for he had a faithful and loving heart- I do not own South Park.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that was told to me, long ago.

Once there were two friends.

One of the friends was cruel and thoughtless, and treated the other friend with disdain.

But the other remained by his side, for he had a faithful and loving heart.

Then, one day, something happened…

Something terrible

On that day, the sacred trust between two best friends was broken.

And as a result, the school divided into two sections.

Now, there are some who say that the cruel and thoughtless friend managed to earn redemption, and restore balance to the school...

Me…?

I don't believe in happy endings…


	2. OC's WANTED!

**A/N: *attention* OC's wanted, dead or alive (presumably alive) so i can torture them by putting them in this story... (O_O) i'm not going to torture them literally hehe. uh, anyway i would appreciate it very much, so here is the information: **

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Gender:**

**Style:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Lover/Crush: (optional)**

**History: (why they were sent to the orphan home)**

**Family: **

**Weapon:**

**What Orphan Home they are going to:**

**-More Information on the story-**

**Long ago, in the town of South Park, two orphan homes were at war. Competing to see who could get the most unwanted children. The names for the homes were "South Park: children's home" and "Kids paradise" the kids from either side, hated each other, except for two, who were named Kyle and Stan, i suppose you could call it, a Juliet and Romeo situation XD.**

** There was even a special school, just for orphaned kids to attend, named "South Park Orphan School" The kids from each side would get into fights there about which home was better. the only two who didn't fight, were Stan and Kyle. The two became best friends, and soon, the war was over and a peace treaty was signed thanks to Kyle and Stan.**

**but it was not quite over yet. there was still some kids from Stan's Home who didn't like the peace treaty, they told filthy lies to Stan about Kyle, Stan began to distrust Kyle more and more with each passing day. Kyle noticed this, but still stood by his side, even though Stan said mean thing's to Kyle, he still stood by his side. But it wasn't just Kyle who noticed the odd behaviors from Stan. Kyle's home, "Kids paradise" noticed and dismissed the treaty and the war broke out again... leaving the school for many generations, a war zone.**

**A/N: that plot was so bad...oh well, so yeah, Oc's are appreciated. **


	3. Just Me Rambling

**Hey Guys. Just a quick announcement.**

**With school just around the corner (and the fact i can't write the next chapter that you guys would enjoy) It might take a while for the next chappie to be uploaded, but here is a quick preview: **

"I want you three to go to the enemies base and find out who this new kid is"

**Lol, "enemies base?" what is this a war zone? Oh wait... Anyway, that was Stan ordering the main character and two OC's to go find out who the "new kid" is. I hope that when i DO finish the next chapter, it will be enjoyable.**

**Bye :3**


	4. MOAR Rambling

**Nooo more announcements, because you can't have too many of those in your life? Right?**

**haha, anyway, i am still accepting OC's, i will edit my summary when i am done accepting OC's, but you know the lover/crush part? well yeah.. alot of OC'S "like" one particular South Park resident who i shall not name, it's getting out of hand so if you are going to submit an OC, please don't pick: **

**-Stan**

**-Kyle**

**-Bebe**

**Thanks a bunch you guys :) Also, i should put a little bit more of my story here, it's like a continuation from chapter two. **

**quick note before you read Part 2: The Stan and Kyle from when the war started, were different to the ones we know and love. the ones we know and love just so happen to go to the same home as the first two did. **

**Part 2**

Many years have passed since Kyle and Stan broke up as friends, and they both have long since passed away. But now, in the new era, two orphans who just so happened to be named Kyle and Stan, were sent to their respected homes. The war seems even more fierce thanks to the two's arrival, with more and more orphans getting into the fight thanks to their new leaders. How the battle will turn out? Even i do not know.

**A/N: Cliche story's are cliche. Seriously though. If a movie came out and it was about Orphans V.S Orphans, would you watch it? Probably not (i know i would) but thanks for the support you guys, it really means a lot. **


	5. Chapter 2

"Alright unwanted fags- I means orphans, get your butts home, class is over" Mr. Garrison says as he leaves the room. Up on the ceiling, hangs a red ribbon, meaning there would be a meeting for South Parks: children home kids. As soon as the door shuts, and Mr. Garrison is out of hearing range, the fight is on.

"We win, again. Stupid "Kids paradise", what kind of name is that anyway?" "Oh just you wait, we are going to catch up soon enough and you will be eating those words" most kids were just fighting with words, but some were in full on fist fights "come on, guys, let's go" Stan orders his most sensible teams. The rest were leaved to fight an everlasting battle. The group walks out into the corridor, dirt scraped across the floor, cob webs building up in the corners, no color on the walls at all.

They begin to head towards the exit.

"Where are we going?" Lisa, a 15 year old scrawny and unimpressive girl asks, she had thick brown hair with bangs that had red streaks "to the meeting room, didn't you see the red ribbon?" Kalel asks "huh? Red ribbon?" everyone sighs. The group walks out the door and into the snowy playground.

As they walk past a rusted swing set, Lisa hears whispering behind her. "I can't believe our best team is a team full or weirdoes and lunatics. For starters, their captain is Lisa, clueless, ruthless killer, but don't let me get started on her teams mates-AH" a blade flew right past Lacy's head and hit the Rusted pole beside her. "Ke-he-he" Lisa grins at the two, who are quaking in fear "you can talk about me all you want" Lisa begins to walk towards the two, frozen in place, Orphans. "Ah we're sorry" the two gossipers put their hands over their eyes as Lisa draws near.

"Should we..?" Charlotte asks "nah, let's just leave her be" Jenny says, sighing.

But Lisa just simply walks past the two, towards the pole that the blade hit. She pulls the knife out "but if you ever talk about my team mates" she smiles at the two scared gossipers known as Lacy and Vickie, both have fallen to their knees. "I won't miss next time".

**-Mean While at Kyle's home-**

"Another blood bath today?" Kyle sits up in his bed "I'm afraid so" Mina's blue eyes study Kyle as he starts coughing "I should have went today" Mina shakes her head "nonsense, you are too sick to go anywhere" Kyle smiles down at his hands "if I could just end this stupid war, then maybe everyone could have normal lives" Mina walks up to the blue framed window and looks out across the street

"Even if this war didn't exist… our lives wouldn't be normal. I suppose it distracts us from the fact that we don't have any family. The war keeps us going, no one in this red neck mountain town will ever adopt any of us, that is something we all know, but yet, we haven't given up, because if we did, we would also give up a fight, and that is something a South Park resident never does"

**_-Back with Stan's group- _**

The group of people, also known as Stan's most sensible teams, which includes Charlotte, Jenny, Kalel, Lisa, Red, Heidi and usually Vickie and Lacy. But they aren't here for obvious reasons.

They made it back to their home, and headed inside. Inside there was a big, open space, there were many pictures of every orphan that had ever gone through this home, and a green couch with an old woman known as Old Daisy. She was the home watcher, and was clueless about this war, in her hands were a picture of Stan **(A/N: The old Stan, not Stan Marsh) **"such a nice boy, everyone loved him" the plan always was to just sneak past Old Daisy so she couldn't make you look at all the pictures she has.

The group went into the girls dorm, since the boys was much too messy. Stan closed the door behind him gently so Old Daisy didn't hear. "Ke-he-he, leading all the girls into the girl's room, are we Stan? Ya naughty bastard" Charlottes face went red "w-what do you mean!?" "What I mean is- WAH!?" Kalel hit the back of her head with a scrolled up newspaper. "Don't mind her, Stan" Kalel said "What was that for?" Lisa yelled "For scaring Charlotte, look at her".

Stan was just pinching the bridge of his nose whilst Red and Heidi were hunched over, laughing.

**A/N: O-M-G. I don't know if it's any good, but it's something… Lisa (My OC) is based off of Kamui from Gintama, except she doesn't fight to be stronger, she fights for her team mates and friends. If you didn't know because I explained it SO well, everyone is in a team of 4 to 2 people. Every Team has a team leader. Um so yeah, it will get better i promise. i didn't have time to polish this up because of school, sorry for mistakes and such. i hope its good?**


	6. Chapter 3

"Alright then, down to business" Stan said, as he sat down on one of the chairs in the corner. Everyone surrounded him, you could feel the tension rising.

"Rumor has it, that there will be a two new kids, going to 'Kids: paradise'" many collective gasps go around the room.

"Two!?"

"Won't they catch up to us then?"

everyone in the girl's dorm grew worried. "I'm afraid so… Who has the list?" Stan asks, Charlotte raised her hand "Here" she passed it to Stan, who looked down at it.

South Park Children's home: Stan, Charlotte, Jenny, Kalel, Lisa, Lacy, Kenny, Vickie, Red, Heidi, Craig, Paige, Jake, Brianna,

Kids Paradise: Kyle, Wendy, Mina, Cartman, Bebe, Vinnie, Token, Tweek, Butters, Clyde, Levi, Ashly,

"Yep, if they get two more, then they'll catch up" Jenny says, folding her arms. "So?" Lisa asked, putting a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Stan fake coughed to get everyone's attention.

"I am going to send out a team to go to the enemies base and find out if it's true or not" everyone glanced at each other. "Lisa, I am going to send your team out." Lisa smirked, "alight-y" suddenly the door busted open.

"Stan! Big problem, the- the enemies are in our yard for some reason" Brianna, a blond haired scrawny girl said, everyone nodded, and looked out the window.

It was true, a bunch of 'Kids paradise' children were outside, throwing stink bombs at the building. Lisa opened the window and yelled "WHAT ARE YA S*** HEADS DOING?" suddenly, a rain of stink bombs flew at the open window "OH S***!" Lisa ducked behind a bed, however, three successfully got in.

"Take cover!" Kalel yelled, as everyone jumped or rolled away from the stink bombs.

"Dammit, Lisa, close that window" Stan ordered, Lisa nodded and (**Did a barrel roll) **jumped onto the bed she was hiding behind and flew across the room, while her flight was perfect, her landing wasn't so great.

Her face scraped across the floor, until she was in front of the window. "Get ready, Aim steady" the kids outside were getting ready to throw again. Lisa got up on her knees and pulled the window down as twenty or so stink bombs hit the glass.

"Phew" she wiped her forehead.

**Over to the "Kids:Paradise' group **

"Ok, the plan is simple, we throw these stink bombs until they open the door or a window, than we aim at that particular spot. Any questions?" Cartman said, smiling.

One hand in the crowd went up. "Yes?" Cartman asked "why are we, throwin' stink bombs at their home. I mean, won't it stink if we do that?" it was Butters, Eric face palmed and sighed.

"That's the whole point, Butters, now get ready to throw" Cartman's team, who included Vinnie, Wendy and Bebe, did not hesitate to get ready to aim.

Butters, Tweek and Clyde hesitated, before aiming as well. Token was well prepared, the minute he saw Cartman carrying the stink bombs, he knew what they were doing.

They were now in a frenzy of throwing, picking up and throwing again, and again. Then, one of the windows opened. "WHAT ARE YA S*** HEADS DOING?" Lisa swore at the group "OVER THERE!" Vinnie yelled, aiming at the window, "OH S***" Lisa's head disappeared

"Oh look, Wendy and Vinnie, I got one in" Bebe clapped her hands together "good one" Vinnie complemented.

"Get ready, aim steady!" Cartman yelled, and they all threw a stink bomb at the window, which sadly closed just at the right moment.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING OVER HERE?" Mina ran over to the front yard "pay back" Cartman shrugged "It's really fun Mina, here you try" Bebe passed one of the stink bombs to Mina "Huh? Fun..? where do I aim?" Cartman pointed to the front door.

Mina aimed and threw the stink bomb at the door, which opened up and Old Daisy appeared. Everyone's face's went white "What's all this noise?" Daisy didn't see the stink bomb beneath her.

"RUNNNNNNN!" Cartman sprinted away with Vinnie, Bebe and Wendy close behind, they were all laughing. This group was known to make the most trouble.

Mina followed after them, shouting "I'm sorry, old lady!" everyone else just stood there and watched the bomb go off beneath the old lady.

**A/N: I decided that a serious fic would be boring (There are sooo many of them) so I decided, a funny, non-practical, fic, would do nicely. Also, Brianna, Ashly, Levi, Jake and Paige are friends of mine IRL, I know it wasn't funny and sorry for Lisa's rude swearing. **

**Also, there are more kids in the homes then what that list told you, that list was for important characters only. there are many more kids that will never be mentioned. Hope you guys liked it :) (Also, i wish Lisa DID do a barrel roll :( ) **


	7. Rambling (Jk, Chapter 4 ) )

Ok then. I'm glad that's over with" Stan said, pouring a cup of coffee for himself. He looked to Lisa, Kalel, Jenny and Charlotte, the four of them leaning on the counter with their arms crossed. Stan took a sip from his cup of coffee "Alright then, the plan is simple. You four sneak in, and find whatever information you can, clear?" everyone glanced at one another before nodding their heads.

The four walked out the door, but the yard was filled with stink bombs that bounced off of the walls, the smell was horrid. "Ew, what stinks?" Charlotte put her hand over her nose "The stink bombs, now come on, lets go" Lisa said, racing across the street without the other three "waaait! We have to sneak in, didn't you hear Stan?" Jenny ran after Lisa.

Lisa came to a halt.

"Oh, right. How about I create a distraction while you three sneak in" the other three sighed. "Alright then"

**~Kids Paradise~**

The whole room filled with laughter "Oh, my, did that... Did that really happen?" A boy in the corner tried to hold in his laughs "yeah, oh man, it was kick-ass" Cartman said, taking a drink from his cup of water.

"Ahem" Kyle appeared, he was on the last step of the stairs. "Oh, uh, hey Kyle" Mina said, smiling "What's going on? I could hear everyone laughing from upstairs" Cartman walked through the crowd and stood beside Kyle and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, kahl, everything is under control" suddenly, a loud bang was heard from outside, causing everyone to tense up.

"What on earth?" Wendy looked out the window of the home. "What is it, Wendy?" Kyle asked before going into a series of coughs "Kyle, you're sick! You need to rest" Mina helped Kyle up stairs "deal with this" Mina shouted before disappearing upstairs.

Everyone nodded their heads and looked to Wendy "What do you see, Wendy?" Cartman asked, rushing to her side to look out the window.

Outside, he could see Lisa, knocking over trash cans and garden gnomes. "What the f-" Cartman couldn't finish his curse word as a garden gnome went flying at the window and hit Wendy on the head.

Luckily, only one glass shard managed to hit her, while Cartman had three embedded in the arm he used to block his eyes.

Wendy fell back, unconscious. "Wendy!" all the boys in the room shouted, she was quite popular, they tried to get to her, but Bebe and Vinnie held them back as Cartman, despite his injury, lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the kitchen where the first aid kit was.

"Now's not the time to worry about the injured!" Bebe shouted as she tried to keep everyone away from the kitchen "Deal with that pesky bug outside!" more loud crashes could be heard from outside.

"Get your weapons ready!" Vinnie shouted as he pushed Token away, who was trying to get into the kitchen.

Everyone calmed, and listened to Vinnie, most grabbed sling shots, sticky or stink bombs and other little small time weapons. "Nice job" Bebe complemented him, but their conversation was interrupted by another loud bang. "What the hell is she doing out there?"

**~mission time~**

Jenny, Charlotte and Kalel watched as Lisa broke everything in the front yard of the Kid's Paradise home.

The three snuck into the back yard to find it was empty, so they had no trouble climbing the oak tree to the nearest window, the window was wide open, the three saw this as suspicious, but suspected everyone would be dealing with their captain.

They jumped in, the room appeared to be a bedroom, but as soon as they did, they heard footsteps nearing down the hall.

The three panicked and hid. Charlotte hid under the bed, Kalel hid in the closet and Jenny joined her. "Ugh, its too squishy, get out of here" Kalel whispered harshly "No thanks, I'm not failing Stan" the two began to bicker, only to stop when they heard voices.

"But I need to know what's going on out there" they heard someone whine "You need to relax, Kyle" at the word 'Kyle' everyone tensed up.

Charlotte felt the mattress of the bed lower as Kyle laid down. "Besides, our best group is down there, so don't worry about a thing" the other voice left the room, and when Kyle fell asleep, they left their hiding spots.

"Man, that was close" Jenny sighed as she watched Charlotte roll out from underneath the bed, covered in cob webs.

"Yeah, but if you weren't here, we wouldn't have been almost caught" Kalel said, crossing her arms "If it wasn't for your bickering, we would not have been almost caught, no wonder Stan is disappointed in you" Jenny stated as she dusted herself off, "How dusty is this place?" she said under her breath.

"Excuse me? A. you could have chosen a better hiding place instead of copying mine and B. Stan isn't disappointed with me, he's probably disappointed with you" Kalel stated, making Jenny roll her eyes.

"Um, guys?" Charlotte asked.

"Probably? You don't sound so sure, Kalel" The way Jenny said 'Kalel' made Kalel quite pissed off.

"Guys?" Charlotte asked again.

"I am quite sure that he _hates _you" Kalel smirked.

"Guys?!" Charlotte shouted. The two turned their heads and simultaneity shouted "What!?" before noticing the two Kids Paradise kids who had captured Charlotte and were holding her by the arms.

They looked to Kyle, who was wide awake and completely confused. "What should we do with them, sir?" one of the kids holding Charlotte asked, "Interrogate them"

**~ Many Squiggly lines later~**

"Haha, this is so much fun~!" Lisa said as she crushed a garden gnome with her foot alone. She looked to the window of the home and saw Wendy and Cartman, she smiled cheekily and picked up a gnome before throwing it at the window.

She continued to smash stuff as she heard people in the home shout "Wendy!"

Soon enough, people came out the door with stink bombs and sticky bombs alike. On the top floor window's, Lisa could see kids armed with sling shots, ready to open fire.

She hitched her breath as everyone threw the stink bombs, she quickly moved to the right by jumping, and put her hands to her belt. She suspected everyone would be aiming at her feet, as soon as her feet hit the ground, the sound of sling shot strings snapping filled the air, and in an instant, it began to rain grapes, rocks and sticky bombs. She was right, she got from her belt a smoke bomb, made from a small plastic wrap that was so filled up with baby powder, it exploded instantly as it his the ground, she then pushed herself backwards with the heel of her foot, landing on her back on the soft, green grass.

"Did we hit her?" She heard someone shout "It's too hard to tell with all this smoke" she heard coughing noises, she quickly got up and took this chance to take them out. Because she couldn't see, she had to rely on noises, the kids on the ground made a mistake by coughing, it was basically like shouting "I'm over here and i'm free to be attacked!"

She swiftly tripped every single coughing person, and waited for the smoke to be cleared, when it did, she saw Bebe, Vinnie, Levi and Ashly, by the door of the home, standing in a line with weapons in their hands and smirks on their faces.

Lisa smirked and said "things have finally gotten interesting, sorry about your friends here, but they kind of got in the way"

**A/N: i didn't want to end it here, but writer block, what can you do? so yeahhhhh, weird chapter. I guess you now know which SP character has three admirers (Stan) I mean, its not a love triangle anymore, its a love ****_square. _**** The cover page is weird, but it isn't blood! Its fruit juice! i swear! **

**On another note, weekends!~**


End file.
